


Stranger like Jean

by kymyit



Category: Hyperversum
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/M, Gen, medioevo, prompt, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fic brevi scritte per il contest “Brevi… anzi, brevissime” indetto da Adamantina.<br/>Ian, ormai a tutti gli effetti Jean Marc de Ponthieu, partecipa al suo secondo torneo, insieme ai compagni Sancerre, De Bar e Grandpré.<br/>A volte basta una sola parola, anche la più solare, a scatenare emozioni diverse.<br/>Se i francesi sono curiosi, Ian rimane assai turbato.<br/>La parola è: Cheerleader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger like Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: Kymyit  
> Fandom: Hyperversum  
> Genere: Generale, romantico, comico, introspettivo  
> Rating: Verde  
> Avvertimenti: Missing moment  
> Prompt: Cheerleader  
> Note: Questa raccolta partecipa al contest “Brevi… anzi, brevissime” indetto da Adamantina.  
> E per la prima volta, ma con immenso piacere, scrivo su Hyperversum, una saga che adoro particolarmente.  
> La vicenda che vi sto per raccontare trova ambientazione dopo il secondo libro, essenzialmente perché ancora non ho letto il terzo. Il titolo si riferisce alla canzone “Strangers like me” del film Disney “Tarzan”. La trovo particolarmente adatta, non tanto letteralmente, ma per il confronto fra un uomo e i suoi simili, così somiglianti, ma così diversi al tempo stesso.  
> Ho voluto sottolineare l’appartenenza a due culture, americana e francese, e anche il fatto che Ian e Jean a volte sembrano due persone distinte.
> 
> Buona lettura, vi rimando alle note finali!

  
  
Stranger like Jean  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Sacro vincolo  


  
  
  
Era il secondo torneo al quale partecipava con gli amici di quel tempo, uniti nel sacro vincolo dell’amicizia.  
-Monsieur, se permette,- esordì Grandpré -cosa significa “Cheerleader”?-  
Sussultò.  
Purtroppo, neppure quel legame gli permetteva di essere totalmente sincero con loro.  
  
  
  


Doppia tristezza  


  
  
  
-Cheerleader?-  
-Ho casualmente udito monsieur Daniel parlarne.- spiegò Grandpré, per poi pentirsi della propria indelicatezza -Mi scusi, non avrei dovuto… -  
Ian scosse il capo sorridendo tristemente.  
Non per Daniel.  
Per coloro che lo piangevano ignorando che fosse ancora vivo.  
  
  
  


Unico Conforto  


  
  
  
Ogni qualvolta il tormento lo assaliva, il suo cuore si rivolgeva a Isabeau, la sola capace di annientare ogni incertezza.  
Lei sapeva, era il suo unico appiglio.  
Gli sorrise teneramente.  
Non impugnava dei pompom, ma gli diede comunque la carica.  
  
  
  


Interessamento malcelato  


  
  
-Sostegno morale, quindi… - commentò De Bar.  
Annuì.  
Aveva risposto a Grandpré omettendo particolari impudichi.   
Tutti sembravano incuriositi.  
-Ma gli abiti lunghi non intralciano certi movimenti?-  
Anche troppo.  
-Etienne!- lo redarguì De Bar, imbarazzato.  
Doveva aver avuto il medesimo pensiero.  
  
  


Sostegno della dama  


  
  
-Mi raccomando.- sorrise affettuosamente Donna porgendo il suo fazzoletto in pegno a Etienne.  
-Se mi farai da cheerleader, sarò indomabile.- rispose lui, dolcemente.  
-Come?- si allarmò lei.  
-Non potrò essere sconfitto se avrò il tuo sostegno!-  
Era sempre così schietto...  
  
  
  


Sorelle maggiori  


  
  
  
Memori del discorso precedente, i compagni risero di gusto quando le numerose sorelle Grandpré incoraggiarono Henri.  
-Perdonateci.- fece Ian.  
-Come siete fortunato!- esclamò Sancerre.  
-Oramai, non potete permettervi la sconfitta.- asserì De Bar.  
-Così pare… - borbottò imbarazzato il ragazzo.  
  
  
  


Fiducia ben riposta  


  
  
  
Attorno al Falco aleggiava il mistero.  
Alle volte pareva nascondesse qualcosa.  
Poco prima, Henri aveva scorto in lui non solo tristezza, ma anche nervosismo.  
Perché?  
Pur curioso, mise a tacere quelle domande.  
Qualsiasi segreto celasse, Jean era un degno compagno.  
  
  
  
  


Nostalgia e carica  


  
  
  
Daniel non immaginava d’aver incuriosito tanto Henri con le sue parole, né di aver indirettamente turbato Ian.  
Erano amici, quasi fratelli, gli mancava davvero molto.  
Soffocando la nostalgia, Jean raggiunse i suoi compagni, per gettarsi con loro nella mischia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Edit dell'ultimo minuto: la raccolta si è classificata 9a al contest!!  
Ed ecco il banner!  
  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dunque, come ben sappiamo, nel primo libro Daniel cita le ragazze pon pon, ma Henri de Grandpré è già stato messo fuori gioco da Derangale, perciò ho semplicemente ipotizzato che Daniel sia tornato sull’argomento in seguito, magari con Martin o Jodie o con Ian stesso.  
> Sappiamo tutti che Henri il piccolo è un ragazzo molto curioso.  
> E, per essere pignoli, ho anche letto che “ragazza pon pon” è una tradizione errata (e a volte ritenuta offensiva dalle atlete stesse) del termine “cheerleader”. Perciò, direi che Daniel nel suo secondo discorso ha usato il termine corretto. Magari non è un punto importante, ma ci tenevo a puntualizzare.  
> Con questa raccolta volevo mettere in luce l’appartenenza di Ian a due mondi diversi. Nonostante lui si senta a casa nel medioevo, con i suoi nuovi amici e la moglie adorata, c’è sempre il suo presente, il futuro, a ricordargli che non appartiene totalmente a quel tempo.  
> Infine, visto che la pignoleria è di casa oggi: “carica” è inteso nel senso di “assalto” e “mischia” come una delle competizioni della giostra (piuttosto che nel classico nuvolotto di polvere con tanto di gente che si scazzotta dentro, ecco.)  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta, baci e abbracci!!


End file.
